The Secret Of The Unknown Goddess
by ToTheJourney2014
Summary: Hera is determined to hurt Hercules as much as possible. Liliandra is just as determined to make sure she doesn't succeed.
1. Chapter 1

"You can not do this, Mother!" Liliandra screamed. Her eyes burned with rage as she faced the older goddess. "You have already taken his wife and his children from him. Is that not enough?"

Hera's eyes burned with hatred. "It will never be enough," she responded. "He is a monstrosity that never should have been born, and I will not rest until he realizes that fact. Your father has forbidden me from killing him, but he will not stop me from making his every waking moment a constant misery."

"But he is my brother," Liliandra protested. "I can not sit back and watch you do this. I will not allow it to happen, Mother."

"Your father made the mistake of bedding a human. I suppose that does make the mongrel your /half/ brother." She narrowed her eyes at her youngest child. "Do not allow that half to delude you into thinking you would mean anything to him. He hates all of the gods, and that includes you and your sisters."

"I /will/ stop you, Mother."

"It is already done. It is only a matter of time before the task is completed."

Liliandra let out a scream of frustration before teleporting herself to Zeus's throne room. "Father!" she screamed.

"What is it, Daughter?" Zeus asked in alarm. He read her mind instead of waiting for her to speak and then sighed. "Your mother is correct, Liliandra. There is nothing that can be done, not even by me."

"There is something that /I/ can do," Liliandra insisted, staring defiantly into her father's eyes.

"No!" Zeus shouted. "There is a reason you and your sisters have been hidden from all knowledge, Liliandra. No one is to know the three of you exist until the time comes for you to replace myself and my brothers."

"The decision has been made." Liliandra's eyes flashed with fire as her spine straightened with determination. "If you will not help, then I must be the one who intervenes. I will not allow Mother to do this!"

~C~

Iolaus walked at a leisurely pace along the road to Corinth. He wasn't in a hurry, even though it had been a while since he had seen his best friend. He had gladly accepted when Hercules had sent word to him to ask him to meet him in Corinth at the end of the week. He knew the two of them had a lot of catching up to do. He was only a couple of hours' walk away from Corinth now and still had two days to get there.

Sunlight glinted off of something metallic in the trees ahead of him, and Iolaus sighed. He should have known he wouldn't be able to finish his journey without getting into a fight. The roads were getting more and more dangerous for travelers. He sighed again, staying alert but not slowing his pace. He relaxed a little as he drew closer to the ambush and saw there were only three in the group of bandits laying in wait. He could handle three.

Liliandra watched from the side of the road, keeping herself invisible, as the three humans jumped out from the trees to attack Iolaus. She forced herself to wait while she watched to see what he would do. She smiled, impressed by Iolaus's fighting skills.

"Really, guys?" Iolaus asked in mock disbelief as the three men stepped out of the trees and surrounded him. "I don't have anything you want."

"We'll take that pouch you're carrying," the leader of the group responded.

"And your blood," a second one added with a chuckle.

Iolaus ducked the first sword swing, bracing his hands on the ground. He kicked up with his legs, swinging himself around as he did. He smiled in satisfaction as two of the men stumbled back from the force of his kicks, landing back on his feet. He ducked again, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the leader's head. He nodded as the leader slumped unconscious to the ground. He turned to face the other two, ducking their swords and delivering several fast punches.

Taking advantage of Iolaus being distracted by the second man, the third man pulled a jeweled dagger from the belt he wore around his waist. He gave a leering grin as he moved in for the kill, laughing as the second man fell unconscious to the ground.

Liliandra's eyes widened as she recognized her mother's dagger. "No!" she cred out. She materialized in front of Iolaus as he was turning around. She let out a scream of pain as the dagger that had been meant for him was thrust into her side.

The third man yelled in fright as the woman appeared from out of nowhere, turning around and running down the road toward Corinth as fast as his legs could carry him.

Iolaus reached out in shock, stumbling as he caught the woman when she collapsed. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, cradling her over his lap. "Where did you come from, and why did you do that?" he questioned her quietly.

"It does not matter," Liliandra replied softly. She reached up with one pale hand and gently caressed the side of his face as she looked into his eyes. "Now my brother will not have to mourn your death."

"I don't think I know your brother," Iolaus responded. He gently brushed her long dark hair back from her face before moving his hand to pull the dagger free from her side.

"Do not," she stated, placing her hand on his to stop him. "The blade is coated in a special poison. You will die instantly if you touch it." She winced in pain, drawing in a painful gasp of breath.

"How do you know that?" he asked. He looked down at the white robe she was wearing, the side of it slowly turning red from her blood. "Who are you?"

Liliandra shook her head. "It is forbidden for any to know of the existence of me and my sisters," she whispered. Her back arched up off of his lap as a spasm of pain ran through her. "The dagger belongs to my mother."

Iolaus studied the handle of the dagger as he tried to comfort her the best he could. His eyes widened as he recognized the symbols etched onto the jeweled handle. "You're a goddess," he murmured. "You're the daughter of Hera!"

"And of Zeus," Liliandra stated with confirmation.

Iolaus growled in frustration as he heard fast footsteps approaching. "I've got to get you out of sight." He stood up as carefully as he could, cradling her in his arms and carrying her into the trees just off the side of the road. He laid her down gently behind the closest bush. "I'll be right back." he said, promising her. "Don't you leave me." He looked at her for several more seconds before stepping back onto the road to meet whoever was coming.

"Iolaus!" Hercules called out in greeting as he came to a stop in front of his best friend. His eyes took in the blood that was covering Iolaus's clothes and immediately got concerned. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's not mine," Iolaus answered, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his tone. "What are you doing here, Hercules?"

"I arrived in Corinth earlier than I anticipated and decided to meet you along the way. I passed a bandit who was screaming about a witch appearing out of thin air and decided to investigate." He studied his friend closer. "What's going on, Iolaus?"

"She isn't a witch," Iolaus answered. He sighed and led Hercules over to the woman. "She's a goddess, and I think she's dying." He frowned as he looked up at his friend. "She saved my life, Hercules."

Hercules knelt down beside the woman and reached out to examine her wound, frowning when she grabbed his hand to stop him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised her. "I just need to see your wound. I need to see how much damage has been done."

Liliandra shook her head. "You can not touch the blade," she stated. "It will kill you." She grimaced in pain. "It is coated with morphinite."

Hercules stared at her for several moments. "You are a goddess. If you were human, you would have been killed instantly." He shook his head as he looked back at the dagger. "Hera," he muttered bitterly. He removed his shirt and wrapped it around the dagger. "I'll be careful," he promised her. He looked at Iolaus. "You'll need to hold her down."

Iolaus nodded, giving her an apologetic look as he knelt down on the other side of her and put one hand on her chest and the other on her hip, holding her down so that she wouldn't be able to move as Hercules pulled the dagger free. He cringed as she screamed, writhing under his hands. As soon as the dagger was out, he removed his own shirt and pressed it against the wound to stop the flow of blood. He looked up at Hercules. "She says she's the daughter of Zeus and Hera. Why would Hera let her own daughter die?"

"Impossible," Hercules responded. "I know all of my half-siblings, and she isn't one of them." He pulled a needle and thread from the pack on his hip, getting ready to stitch up the wound once Iolaus got the bleeding stopped. "She's a goddess, but she's got to be someone else's daughter."

Liliandra coughed, getting weaker from the poison coursing through her veins. "There are three of us you are not aware of, Brother. We were never supposed to be known until the time comes for us to replace our father and his brothers." She looked over at Iolaus before looking back at Hercules. "But I could not allow Mother to hurt you again. She meant to kill Iolaus."

Hercules shook his head. "I should have been expecting Hera to come after Iolaus. She seems determined to kill anyone I get close to." He nodded for Iolaus to move his shirt and began to stitch up the wound on her side. "What's your name?"

Liliandra held tight to Iolaus's hand as Hercules worked to close up her wound. "Liliandra," she whispered, coughing again. Her vision blurred slightly as she looked up at Iolaus. "I am glad that I was able to save you, Iolaus. You are an amazing protector. I watched how bravely you fought those men before the dagger was revealed." She gave him a small smile, her head falling to the side as she passed out.

Iolaus growled in frustration, leaning over to make sure Liliandra was still breathing. He stared at Hercules. "There has to be an antidote for the poison. Right?!"

Hercules nodded, standing up and scooping Liliandra into his arms. "We're not going to Corinth," he responded. "We're taking her to Athens."


	2. Chapter 2

The priest at the Healing Temple in Athens looked up in shock when Hercules and Iolaus rushed inside. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to know. "This is a quiet place!"

"We apologize," Hercules stated, indicating the woman he was carrying with a nod of his head. "We are in need of an antidote for morphinite." He carefully laid Liliandra down on one of the stone slabs.

"Morphinite?" the priest questioned. "How is it she still lives?"

"Never mind about that," Iolaus responded in a frustrated voice. "Where's the antidote?"

The priest shook his head. "I will have to pray to the gods first. If they do not agree that she should have it, I will not administer it."

Hercules moved and grabbed the priest by his collar, moving him away from the slab. "Don't let him move," he told Iolaus. "I'll find the antidote myself." He started searching through the various urns and containers that were placed around the room, shouting in triumph when he located the Aramanth herb that would reverse the poison. He quickly crushed several of the leaves and added some water.

Iolaus pulled Liliandra's unconscious body into a semi-upright position so Hercules could coax the liquid down her throat. He smoothed the sweat-soaked hair back from her face. "Come on," he whispered, his eyes searching her flushed face and feverish face. "Wake up." He carefully laid her back down while they waited for the herb to have an effect.

The priest shouted in outrage. "You must leave now! You have angered the gods by not seeking their permission!"

Hercules glared at the priest. "I live to anger the gods," he replied. "You will stay out of our way. We'll leave as soon as we know she's on the mend." His eyes never left the unconscious body of his half-sister as they continued to wait, even though he stayed on alert for any signs of trouble as well.

Finally, after several hours, Liliandra began to stir around. Her eyes fluttered as they slowly began to open. "Iolaus?" she inquired immediately, trying to sit up so that she could make sure he was okay.

"I'm right here," Iolaus said in a reassuring voice. He moved over to help her slowly sit up, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist to support her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little confused," Liliandra admitted in a quiet voice. She glanced around the room they were all in. "This is the Healing Temple in Athens."

Hercules nodded. "It was the closest place with Aramanth." He gave her an encouraging smile. "You're looking a lot better than the last time we talked."

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life," Iolaus said. "What do I owe you?"

Liliandra shook her head. "You owe me nothing except the promise that you will continue protecting the people as you have and continue watching over my brother." Her eyes sparkled as she glanced up at Hercules. "I've noticed he has a tendency to attract trouble."

Iolaus laughed as he helped her stand up. "You're right about that," he commented. His eyes were sparkling as well. "He and I actually seem to have that in common."

"Then it is a good thing you have each other to watch your back," Liliandra stated. She acted as if she couldn't see the priest at all, ignoring him as he stared at her. She walked slowly around the room, looking at the statues of the various gods. "So this is what the rest of our family looks like," she whispered to herself. She glanced over her shoulder at Hercules. "Is it?"

Hercules cleared his throat and glanced at the priest. "Perhaps it would be best if we left here before we continue this conversation," he responded. At her agreeing nod, he led the way outside and out of the city before he stopped and looked at her again. "Have you never seen the other gods?"

Liliandra shook her head. "The only beings my sisters and I have seen other than ourselves is Mother and Father. I only saw the two of you for the first time this morning when I heard Hera speaking of you and got curious." She frowned. "When I heard her plotting the death of Iolaus, I read her mind and learned of your existence, Hercules." She looked up at him. "You're my brother. I could not allow her to hurt you more than I saw she already has." Tears pooled in her eyes. "You have lost so much by her hand."

Hercules reached out and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That's her fault, Liliandra. Not yours. I'm sorry you were hurt today, but I'm glad you got curious. It's nice to know I have a family member I actually like." He smiled at her, clearing his throat as he glanced over at Iolaus. "It's getting late. I'm going to gather up some wood for a fire." He motioned toward a clearing that was barely visible through the trees. "We can camp there for the night. Why don't the two of you go ahead? I'll catch up after I gather the wood."

Iolaus nodded and motioned for Liliandra to go ahead of him, falling into step beside her with ease. "Hercules isn't the only one who's glad you've got a curious streak, you know." He smiled at her. "If you didn't, I'd probably be dead."

Liliandra reached for his hand and pulled him to a stop as they reached the edge of the clearing. "I am glad I was curious as well." She smiled as she reached up and caressed the side of his face. "You are far too important to allow to die." She blushed as she looked away from him and lowered her hand.

Iolaus moved closer to Liliandra, slowly reaching out and cupping her chin so he could lift her face back toward his. His eyes searched hers as he slowly lowered his face toward hers, closing his eyes as their lips met.

Liliandra gasped quietly, shocked by the sensation as she automatically pulled back from the kiss. She looked more than a little confused for several moments but then smiled and slowly moved back toward him. "I am sorry, Iolaus. That's something I have never experienced before. You startled me is all." She gave him a shy smile. "Would you show me again?"

Iolaus grinned and nodded, wrapping his arms around her as he brought their lips together again. He forgot about everything else as the two of them shared their first kiss, pulling her a little closer as he held her tighter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a voice thundered.

Liliandra pulled back from Iolaus and quickly moved in front of him as her father materialized in front of them. She held up one hand. "Watch your temper, Father. Iolaus hasn't taken advantage of me. I asked him to kiss me."

Zeus gave her a disbelieving look. "You asked a mortal to kiss you? Why? He should not even know you exist!"

"You've asked mortals to do a lot more," Hercules commented as he joined the three of them in the clearing. "In fact, you don't always ask if they are in agreement or not." He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his father. "Why are you here, Zeus?"

"I was looking for my daughter," Zeus responded. "She's not supposed to be out in the open like this." He glared at Hercules. "What have you done to her?"

"We haven't done anything except save her life," Iolaus spoke up. He glared right back at Zeus and tossed the dagger wrapped in Hercules's shirt at the god. "Careful opening that. It's coated in Morphinite. Liliandra was stabbed with it."

Zeus carefully unwrapped the shirt and looked at the dagger. Lightning flashed in his eyes as he saw Hera's symbols. "Who stabbed her?!" he shouted.

"A mortal thief Mother convinced to try to kill Iolaus," Liliandra answered. "I told you I would not allow her to harm him."

Zeus glowered at his daughter. "I want you home immediately. I'm going to deal with your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please allow me to apologize in advance for the short chapter. I normally don't like posting short chapters like this, but I must admit that I am currently at a loss for how to continue the current chapter. Hopefully inspiration will strike again before this story comes around again on my roster of updates. I know where I want the story to go. I'm just having a little difficulty getting it to go there at the moment.

"HERA!" Zeus shouted as he materialized inside of their personal chambers inside the main hall on top of Mount Olympus. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Hera hid a yawn behind her hand as she stared at her husband, completely unfazed by his outburst. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she responded in a silky voice. She motioned for her kori's to leave the two of them alone, taking her time and stretching sinuously as she slowly stood up.

Zeus growled, rushing over to her and grabbing her arms. He gave her a hard shake. "Our daughter has been exposed because of you!" Lightning flashed in his eyes as he stared at her. "Hercules and Iolaus both know Liliandra and her sisters exist."

Hera screeched in fury, trying to pull herself out of Zeus's grip. "Then they must die! Finally!" She laughed with glee. "I will have my vengeance."

"No!" Zeus shouted. "You will touch neither of them. You have already done enough damage." He growled and thrust the jeweled dagger at her, having removed the blade so there was no longer any danger to any of his family. "It is because of you and your vengeance that Liliandra's existence has been discovered. She saved Iolaus's life at the risk of her own. Your assassin stabbed her instead of the human, and the /human/ saved her life!"

"WHAT?!" Hera responded, screeching again. She twisted against Zeus's grip, finally pulling herself free. She hurried over to the glass window in the floor of their private chambers where she looked down on the earth. It took her a few minutes to locate the three humans she had hired to kill Iolaus for her. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband. "I don't really care which one of them actually stabbed our daughter. These are the three I hired. Kill them all."

Zeus glanced down at the window, curling his hand as a lightning bolt formed on his palm. He narrowed his eyes as he took aim and sent it down, turning the three humans into ash. "Done," he stated in a calm voice. He narrowed his eyes as he used his powers to change their view to one that showed Hercules, Iolaus, and Liliandra. "I /told/ her to come home!"

Liliandra grinned as she sat next to the lake and watched as Iolaus fished for the dinner they would be eating that night. Hercules had gathered a nice store of wood so the fire would burn all night and keep them warm. She laughed as Iolaus lost his footing and fell into the water. "Nice!" she called out. "I thought the purpose was to catch the fish, not swim with them."

Iolaus let out a playful growl and sent a plume of water in her direction with his hands. He straightened up in the water and shook his head to shake some of the moisture from his hair before motioning toward the shore beside her where several fish already lay. "I decided we had enough so why not take a swim?" He chuckled as he walked out of the water and dropped to the shore beside her.

Liliandra let out a small squeal as drops of water from his hair landed on her skin. She jumped up and hurried back toward the fire, leaving Iolaus to deal with the fish. She stepped close to the flames, holding out her hands to help warm herself up.

"Zeus is probably going to be angry," Hercules commented as he stepped up beside her. "He told you to go home, not to stay here with us."

Liliandra glanced up at Hercules. "Since when have you ever listened to anything our father had to say?" she questioned. She gestured around them. "This is the first time I have ever been away from Mount Olympus." She sighed and shook her head. "Wrong. This is the first time I have been out of the hidden chambers that our sisters and I have been hidden in, or Mother and Father's chamber, since we were born. I like being free."


End file.
